


on your knees

by svngjeng



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Student Kim Sunoo, Tutor Lee Heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngjeng/pseuds/svngjeng
Summary: Exam student Heeseung is stressed, Sunoo slyly suggests a new way for him to relax.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is for heenoo noonie <3 
> 
> enjoy please~
> 
> (both are consenting and even aged up, it's still and forever be fiction, dun like dun read)

*

Heeseung sighs deeply for the dozenth time, and Sunoo finally has enough. With a bit more force than necessary he puts his pen aside, waiting for his tutor to notice him. 

It doesn't take him long to notice the lack of scratching noises, eyes wide, he looks towards his student surprised. “Hyung,” Sunoo starts softly, tentative even, only boiling from the inside. “What's up?” There, no need to beat around the bush.

For a second it seems the older is about to brush him off, sighing once more even. Sunoo is happy he went to those stupid meditation sessions with Jungwon. 

“I have a case, we need to solve it, and I _can't_. It's driving me crazy,” Heeseung admits, pouting and eyebrows furrowed. Sunoo knows his tutor has an important exam soon, or whatever.

His lips turn up for a second, before he catches himself. “ _I have an idea_ ~”

*

“Uhm, are you sure,” Heeseung shyly says, one hand trying to cover his eyes as he looks down at the younger kneeling between his legs.

Sunoo hums, which soon turns appreciative as he opens his fly and brings, marveling how his hyung could hide such a pretty big cock all this time. It's on the thinner side, so he can easily work with it. Getting curious, he strokes the flesh experimentally, feeling it pulsate under his touch and coos, such an innocent reaction. 

_Lovely_ , this is going to be fun.

“'Is really no big deal, hy _ung~_ Not like I'm going to bear your children or else,” Sunoo snorts, his hand fitting rather well around the member, eliciting a surprised yelp followed by a moan from Heeseung. He doesn't continue though, after all he's not here to give him pleasure, at least _yet._

“Start.”

Sunoo listens attentively and continues to stroke the other lazily. It's not like he understands most of it, after all he shares a different mayor, so Heeseung could tell him literal crap and he be like _hmm, yeah yeah!_ But the older is known as the ace, so he doubts he would deceive him like that, especially considering the generous reward.

Heeseung solves the case in favor of the client, and as Sunoo will blow him. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. 

They move on quite well, his hyung is not even stuttering, pausing more often than usual, but well fair. On the other hand Sunoo gets mischievous, with a small smile he decides to tease him a bit. His thumb deliberately rubs over the head, he spits onto it without warning, watching fascinated how well his own spit mixes with the precome. 

He gets distracted easily, it's a problem. 

Loud panting makes him look up sheepishly, eyes half–lidded, calculating. His heart is beating faster, getting excited seeing Heeseung lose control over himself. Sunoo, who only ever saw his tutor being all proper, could get used to this view, out of breath, blushing fiercely, dark eyes lust filled. 

Yup, _addicting_. He unconsciously licks his lips, Heeseung follows his movement as if under a spell, breathing harshly, making Sunoo feel things he wasn't expecting to, mainly his dick twitching. 

“Sorry, Heeseung hyung,” he whispers, throat dry, not water he desires at the moment. No, what he wants right now is a cock in his mouth, playing around with it, seeing how far he can go, what kind of expressions he can bring out, _what does he look like when he comes?_ , he wonders. Sunoo shakes his head, trying to get a grip of himself and about to take his hand away, when Heeseung stops him, grip rather strong for someone so gentle. 

The look he gives him makes him shiver involuntarily. “You promised,” he simply says in a low voice, dangerously, as if Sunoo would ever go back on his word. The younger smirks, resembling the fox he's always being compared to. 

Heeseung nods curtly, satisfied with his non answer and removes his hand, Sunoo is a bit regretful, but positive it will bruise with how red it looks against his pale skin already. 

Sweet.

Sunoo observes amused how the other leans back, suddenly more motivated and relaxed, quickly presenting his arguments, loosening his tie and throwing it away ( _sexy_ ), opening the first few buttons of his shirt with ease and _oh,_ he's trying to play _him_. 

Adorable.

Soon enough Heeseungs has a triumphant expression in his face, eyes sparkling and signaling for Sunoo that the end is near, so he gets in position, breathing down his fully erect cock, watching, wondering if the anticipation might kill him.

This little game is more thrilling than he expected, Sunoo isn't sure when he was this excited before. Maybe when he let his hot TA fuck him in the empty lecture hall out of boredom. 

Or that one time in high school after gym class. 

“And,” Sunoo mutters impatiently, drooling at the thought of having him inside him soon, biting his lips hard, wanting his hyung to see red lips engulfing his member prettily, giving him the best view possible. “Did you win,” he breathes, _accidentally_ brushing his lips over the skin, feeling him twitch. 

“Yes.” 

Not needing anything else, Sunoo presses soft kisses on the head, tongue licking and tasting before he takes the head in. He's using his hand as well, knowing his hyung won't last long, so he wants to enjoy it to the fullest. 

It fills him with joy to see how hard Heeseung is gripping the chair as he slowly takes more of him inside his warm mouth, swirling his tongue, while looking up at him coyly, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. His goal is to drive the other mad, from the way his chest is rapidly rising, knuckles turning white, he's doing a great job so far.

“Fuck,” Heeseung curses, sounding _wrecked_ as he watches Sunoo take him completely into his hot mouth, moaning shamelessly around his dick like a slut, unaware this side of him existed.

“You're so good, _holy shit_ , you were born to suck dick, weren't ya, Sunoo– _ah_ ? Who would've thought, the resident sunshine can turn into such a desperate cock slut, that is what you are after all, _right_?”

Sunoo's jaw starts to ache, but the praises keep him going, his pupils are blown wide, whimpering as he listens to the other putting him down with his harsh words and soft voice. 

His own pants are growing uncomfortably tight as well.

The vibrations he makes break the last bit of self restraint Heeseung has left, he grabs Sunoo by his black hair roughly, moving his hips so he takes him in even _more_ , tip poking the back of his throat, making Sunoo gag. 

He doesn't move away, eyes teary but determined, arousing Heeseung more if that's even possible. A few thrusts is all it takes and he comes right in Sunoo's mouth. Thick, hot streaks of cum burn down his throat as he's forced to take everything in. He's drooling, tears falling from his eyes and _finally_ gasping for air in relief when he's released from the hold. 

Sunoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, expression a mixture between awe and repulsion, not knowing what to do, never expecting _his hyung_ to act like this. 

The same hyung who scares the crap out of him as he appears before him, too close, watching him with a wet towel in hand, biting his bottom lip worriedly as he tries to clean him as good as he can (which isn't good at all), while still coming down from his own high, fly open and soft dick hanging out.

It calms him down to watch the other fret silently. This is the same Lee Heeseung he's known for years.

“Are you alright,” he tentatively asks, hand hovering in the air, not sure if he's allowed to touch him. Sunoo rolls his eyes, slaps his hand away and stands up, fixing his clothes nonchalantly. “Yeah, yeah, no big deal hyung. I told you already,” he snorts, trying to sound cool, however his hoarse voice betrays him as another coughing fit starts. Seems like some of the cum is left behind, he grimaces in disgust. 

Swallowing was never part of the plan. 

Heeseung hands him a glass of water over, smile abashed and Sunoo takes it, drowning in one go, debating if it's considered rude to run towards his bag and get his chewing gum. 

_The aftertaste is always the worst._

“Sorry, I got too excited,” he confesses, cheeks burning and the younger sighs, biting down the snarky _I haven't noticed_ , since he's not really angry at the other and packs his bag quietly.

“We're good hyung,” he reassures, smile small but genuine. “Same time next week?”

Sunoo tilts his head, the other didn't answer immediately, instead playing with the hem of his open shirt nervously. He tries not to stare too hard at the exposed, lean chest. Or _god forbid_ , let the other know how affected he really got from giving a simple blowjob, embarrassing. 

“I was–I was _wondering_ , if you'd like to go out? Like, not go out _out_ , more to eat something, or drink uhm not pressuring y–your or anything, you can say no? _Shit_ , I always found you cute and nice, your skin is so pretty and soft, though not so smart to ask now, huh, after we did _that_ , but–” 

Heeseung, flushed from his face down to his chest, stops his rambling when Sunoo bursts out in laughter, making him smile as well, always feeling better knowing the younger is in a good mood. 

He wipes his tears away, eyes smiling and generally appearing more comfortable than before. “Sure, why not,” he agrees, shrugging his shoulders, expression pleased and his grin widens, when he sees Heeseungs baffled face, knowing the other thought he would let him down. 

Sunoo is single and bored, Heeseung is single and fun, this could work out. 

“I'm in your care, let's return the favor next time, hyungie~” he winks as he struts out of the door, hips swinging and giggling to himself when he hears something crash.

*

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts, pretty please <3
> 
> [ nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/svngjeng)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/svngjeng)
> 
> take care~


End file.
